Harry y Nora Potter y la Piedra Filosofal
by Maskirany
Summary: Los Mellizos Potter se han quedado huérfanos y son separados al nacer por orden de Dumbledore, Harry es mandado a vivir en casa de sus abominable tíos maternos y de su insoportable primo Dudley mientras que su hermana es enviada con la familia Vaughan por parte de su padre y tener que soportar a su molesta y engreída prima Loreta .Ambos sintiéndose muy tristes y solos.
1. Chapter 1

**Famdon:** Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus amigos pertenecen a Joanne Rowling y sus asociados.

 **Advertencia:** AR(Alternate Reality), Out

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola primero que todo quiero informarles que este es el primer fanfic que escribo tanto publicado como no asi que perdón si cometo algún error.

 **Sinopsis:** Los Mellizos Potter se han quedado huérfanos y son separados al nacer por orden de Dumbledore, Harry es mandado a vivir en casa de sus abominable tíos maternos y de su insoportable primo Dudley mientras que su hermana es enviada con la familia Vaughan por parte de su padre y tener que soportar a su molesta y engreída prima Loreta .Ambos sintiéndose muy tristes y solos, hasta que un buen día ambos reciben, una carta que cambiará sus vidas para siempre. En ella se les comunican que han sido aceptados como alumnos en el colegio interno Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. A partir de ese momento, la suerte de los hermanos Potter da un vuelco espectacular. En esa escuela tan especial aprenderán encantamientos, trucos fabulosos y tácticas de defensa contra las malas artes, y se harán un puñado de muy buenos amigos y se reencontraran con algunas viejas amistades... aunque también algunos temibles enemigos. Pero sobre todo, conocerán los secretos que le permitirán cumplir con sus destinos. Pues, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista, Harry y Nora no son chicos comunes y corrientes. ¡Son un mago y una bruja!


	2. Los niños que vivieron

El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, Estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que quisieron encontrarlo con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para cuentos tonterías.

El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no tenían un niño mejor que él.

Los Dursley tenía todo lo que quería, pero también tenía un secreto, y su mayor temor era lo que descubría: no tenía soportado lo que supiera lo de los Potter.

La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veía desde hacía años; Tanto era así que la señora Dursley dijo que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se podía imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter aparecían por la acera.

Sabían que los Potter ya tenían hijos pequeños, pero nunca los habían visto. Los niños eran otra buena razón para mantener alejados de los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con unos niños como aquéllos.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertó un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en ese cielo nublado que sugiriera los eventos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba cuando se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras que instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.

Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasa volando por la ventana.

A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y el tratamiento de despedida de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía una berrincha y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes . «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.

Al llegar a la esquina, percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió a la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí, un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué estado estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le

devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y la subía por la calle, el gato al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en ese momento el felino estaba leyendo el libro que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no sabían leer los rótulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no había más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba alcanzar ese día.

Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que aparte los taladros de su mente.

Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no se pudo dejar de anunciar una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que los desconocidos eran jóvenes. ¡Vamos, una era incluso mayor que él, y una vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces sí que tenía que sufrir de ser tontería publicitaria; era evidente que alguna gente hacía una colección para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde,

El señor Dursley siempre se sienta de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubieras hecho así, esa mañana costaría concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras que las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de las personas que no han visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas.

Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.

Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó unas pocas palabras de su conversación.

-Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que él oído ...

-Sí, sus hijos, Harry, Nora ...

El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiéramos decir algo, pero se contuvo.

Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó para correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado, marcó los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba ... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que llamaban Harry y Nora. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tuviera dos sobrinos. Nunca había visto a los niños. Podrían llamarse Harvey. O Noria. No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho con su hermana. Y no puedo reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así ...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa ...

Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, todavía tenía preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.

-Perdón -gruñó, mientras que el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa amplia, mientras que con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:

-¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme!

¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los

muggles como usted debe celebrar este feliz día!

Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.

El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco lo había llamado muggles, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todas las imaginaciones sean suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).

Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio fue el encontrado en el mañana.

En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, que tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.

-¡Fuera! El señor Dursley en voz alta.

El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía tengo decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.

La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, informaban de los problemas de la señora Puerta contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón un tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.

Y por último, los observadores de aves de todas partes han tenido noticias de que las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, hay cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la cual las lechugas han cambiado su horario de sueño. El locutor se dejó una mueca irónica. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?

-Bueno, Ted el meteorólogo-, eso no lo sé, pero no solo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan famosos como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en el lugar de la lluvia que prometió ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado antes de la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.

El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y ese rumor, ese cuchicheo sobre los Potter ...

La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con las tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien Que quiere decir algo a su esposa Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

-Eh ... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? -Como había esperado, la señora Dursley era molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, no hay que fingir que ella no tenía hermana.

-No -respondió en tono cortante-. ¿Por qué?

-Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias -masculló el señor Dursley-Lechuzas ... estrellas fugaces ... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro ...

-¿Y qué? -interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley.

-Bueno, pensé ... quizás ... que podría tener algo que ver con ... ya sabes ... su grupo-

La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decir que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:

-Sus hijos, mellizos verdad, ellos ... Deben tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?

-Eso creo -respondió a la señora Dursley con rigidez.

\- ¿Y cómo se llamaban? Howard y Noria, ¿no?

-Nora y Harry. Unos nombres muy vulgares y horribles, si quieres mi opinión.

-Oh, sí-dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento-. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.

¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿Quién puede tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así ... si se descubrió que ellos eran parientes de unos ... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.

Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo lo que daba vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él ya la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su

clase ... No hay nada como él Petunia podría mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta) ... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos ...

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, cuando las dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se mueve hasta la medianoche.

Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbitamente y silenciosamente que podía pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.

En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo era suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capacidad, buscando algo, pero al darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por favor, ver al gato divertir divertir. Rio entre dientes y murmuró:

-Debería haberlo sabido.

Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la otra quedamos a oscuras. Hace un tiempo que el apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle eran dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien tenía mirado por la ventana en ese momento, aunque fuera la señora, Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no hay nada como lo que sucedía en la calle.

Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capacidad y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se envió a la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.

-Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero este ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato.

La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.

-¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? -preguntó.

-Mi querida profesora, nunca había visto un gato tan tieso.

-Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo -respondió la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Todo el día? ¿Que podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo tener haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.

La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.

-Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo con impaciencia-. Yo creía que un amigo más prudente, pero no ... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. -Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley-. Lo he oído, bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces ... bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent ... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuve mucho sentido común.

-No puede reprochárselo solo Dumbledore con tono afable-. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante una vez años ...

-Ya sé -respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall-. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto por completo descuidada, la venta a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores ...

Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que este le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, hablando hablando.

-Sería extraordinaria que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al final, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros.

Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?

-Es lo que parece solo Dumbledore-. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?

\- ¿Un qué?

-Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.

-No, muchas gracias -respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos-. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido ...

-Mi querida profesora, estoy segura de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe ... Durante una velada intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su nombre, Voldemort. -La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con miedo, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver los caramelos de limón, no se dio cuenta. Todo se vuelve muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca se encontró ningún motivo para el terapeuta pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

-Sé que usted no tiene ese problema -observó a la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración-. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que eres el único al que Quien-usted ... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.

-Me está diciendo eso con calma Dumbledore-. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.

-Sólo porque usted es demasiado ... bueno ... noble ... para utilizarlos.

-Menos mal que está oscuro. No me ha ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.

La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.

-Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto en el que más estaba muerta, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una pared fría, como nunca lo había hecho, nunca había visto a un Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera de lo que fuera, "que todos decían", no era lo mismo que Dumbledore dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, fue elegido otro caramelo y no respondió

-Lo que están diciendo -insistió- que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están ... están ... bueno, que están muertos.

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.

-Lily y James ... no puedo creerlo ... No quiero creerlo ... Oh, Albus ... -Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo sé ... lo sé ... dijo con tristeza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.

-Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar a los hijos de los Potter, a Nora ya Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a los niños. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dice que no pudo matar, que el poder de Voldemort se rompió ... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ido. - Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

\- ¿Es ... es verdad? -tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall-. Después de todo lo que hizo ... de toda la gente que mató ... ¿no pudo matar a unos niños? Es asombroso ... entre todas las cosas que podrían detener ... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivieron los niños en el nombre del cielo?

-Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas solo Dumbledore-. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.

La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se mueven por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:

-Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien dijo que tu aquí, ¿no?

-Sí dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Tu me imaginaste que no me vas a decir por qué, aquí y ahora.

-He venido a entregar un Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora y después Nora se llevó con la familia Vaughan

\- ¿Quiere decir ...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! -gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4.

\- ¡Y los Vaughan! esa familia odia a los Potter - continuo gritando enfadada

... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar una persona más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen ... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí, y mucho menos lejos de su hermana!

-Es el mejor lugar para él dijo Dumbledore con firmeza-. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea alcalde lo mismo que los vaughan a su hermana. Le he escrito una carta a cada uno.

-¿Una carta? - Repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse- Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicar todo en una carta? ¡Esas personas jamás comprenderán a Harry oa Nora! ¡Serán famosos ... unas leyendas ... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de loa hermanos Potter! Escribirán libros sobre ellos ... todos los niños del mundo conocerán sus nombres.

-Exactamente solo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas-. Sería suficiente para marear y cualquier niño. ¡Famosos antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famosos por algo que ni siquiera recuerdan! ¿No hay cuenta de que será mucho mejor que lo que está lejos de hacer, hasta que esté preparado para algo similar?

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:

-Sí ... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. ¿Pero cómo llegar a los niños hasta aquí, Dumbledore? -De pronto, la capa del profesor, como si pensara que pudiera tener escondido, hay a los niños.

\- ¿Por qué asumo qué todavía no entrega a Nora, verdad?

-Hagrid los traerá.

\- ¿Le parece ... sensato ... confiar en Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?

-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida-dijo Dumbledore.

-No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debería estar sentado a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall-. Pero no me doy cuenta de que no está descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de ... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras que miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras que los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada pesada cayó al aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

La moto era inmensa, pero sí la comparación con el hombre que la conducción parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado ... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenidos dos bultos envueltos en dos mantas del mismo color

-Hagridicado aliviado Dumbledore-. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?

-Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore -contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba-. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Los he traído, señor.

-¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

-No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedaron dormidos mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellos se veían a los pequeños, profundamente dormidos. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache se Harry y bajo otra mota de pelo rojo fugo estaba Nora, sobre la frente de ambos, las cicatrices con forma curiosa, ambas como un relámpago.

-¿Fue allí ...? -susurró la profesora McGonagall.

-Sí -respondió Dumbledore-. Tendrán esas cicatrices para siempre.

-¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?

-Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Tengo una izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.

-Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que nos apresuremos con esto - Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley

-¿Puedo ... puedo despedirme de él, señor? -preguntó Hagrid inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.

-¡Shhh! Dijo la profesora McGonagall-. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!

-Lo ... siento -lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo- Pero no puedo soportarlo ... Lily y James muertos ... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles ... y ... y ... no sabrá de su hermana-lloriqueo abrazando más a los bebes.

-Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero dominado, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos -susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un alambrado de Hagrid, mientras este daba el niño a Dumbledore y este pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba a la puerta que había enfrente Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió a los otros dos.

Durante un largo minuto, los tres más pequeños, la niña, dormida, contemplaron, el pequeño, bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente.

La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.

-Bueno solo finalmente Dumbledore-, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos encarguemos de dejar a Nora con sus tíos paternos Hagrid

-Ajá -respondió Hagrid con voz ronca-. Voy a acomodar la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y la desapareció en la noche.

-Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.

Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y se levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver un gato atigrado que se escabullió por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.

-Buena suerte, Harry -murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

En el otro lado de la ciudad en el 88 de Burton Rd como surgiendo de la nada otra vez Dumbledore como anteriormente el viejo mago saco su artefacto como un encendedor y lo acciono ocho veces dejando el lugar en oscuridad completa paso un tiempo y el sonido de una moto rompió el silencio aterrizando de manera brusca en el pavimento de ella bajo Hagrid con la niña aun dormida sin enterarse de nada asi alrededor.

-Bueno, déjala aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. -Cogió a la niña y de la misma manera que a su hermano la dejo en la entrada con una carta entre las mantas

\- Ya esta. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones. Finalmente finalmente Dumbledore

-Ajá -respondió Hagrid con voz ronca-. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore

Aquéllos eran los últimos lugares donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Ambos casi se sincronizaron con la vuelta entre las mantas, sin levantararse. Sus manos pequeñas se cerraron sobre sus cartas y siguieron durmiendo, sin saber que eran famosos, sin saber cuándo en las pocas horas a Harry el dolor de la muerte del señor de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni qué iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley ...

No hay que saber que a Nora le despertarían los gritos del señor Vaughan cuando fuera a recoger su periódico y qué pasaría los próximos días también se pinchó por su prima Loreta ...

No sabe saber tampoco, en ese mismo momento, las personas que se reúnen en secreto por todo el país, están levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas:

«¡Por los Mellizos Potter ... los niños que vivieron!».


End file.
